transformersdinobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimmaster
Grimmaster was a Decepticon named Kakuryu and a member of the Dinoforce. But when Saber saved his life he joined the Autobots and became leader of the Dinobots (PCC) and his name was changed to Grimmaster. Toys Victory *'Kakuryu' (Dinoforce, 1989) **''ID number'': D-324 **''Accessories'': Triceratops shell, shell back, "Tricera Gun", "Dino Blaster" Dinoking gun, Dinoking head :A redeco of the Pretender Monster Slog, Kakuryu transforms into a squat pincher monster via a simple process similar to the transformation scheme of both Goryu and Doryu. The largest among the inner robots of the Dinoforce, he unfolds in a comparatively complex fashion to combine with them to form the shoulders and upper torso of Dinoking. His robot form fits inside his soft-plastic Pretender shell, an armored Triceratops (albeit one with three horns in a row, unlike the actual dinosaur), which mounts both his smaller "Tricera Gun"—which he wields in robot mode—and his larger "Dino Blaster", Dinoking's weapon. Dinoking's head stores on the rear of the larger weapon. :The Dinoforce shells are notable for developing a green patina on the painted-gold portions, as well as a slimy texture over their whole surface over time. What causes this is unknown, but ick. Even previously unopened samples will develop this nastiness. While some water and a little bit of hand soap should take care of the slime, there's not much to be done about the green discoloration. ::*''More information on Kakuryu at TFU.info'' ::*'Dinoking' (Multi-pack, 1989) ::**''ID number'': D-328 ::**''Accessories'': Triceratops shell, shell back, "Tricera Gun", "Dino Blaster" Dinoking gun, Dinoking head :::All six members of Dinoforce were available both in individual boxes, and in a complete six-piece gift set. While there are no differences in the toys themselves, the gift set lacks any bio or Tech Spec cards for the individual components, only having cards for the combined mode. ::::*''More information on Dinoking at TFU.info'' United EX *'Grimmaster Prime Mode' (10-20-2012) **''ID number'': EX 04 **''Accessories'': Cross-Ryu Drone, Caesar-Ryu Drone, Illumina III Drone, Saber-Ryu Drone Notes :Grimmaster is a redeco (barely) of the Power Core Combiners Grimstone toy, transforming into a robotic Styracosaurus. He also has a "Prime Mode" where he becomes the torso of a super robot, capable of using any auto-transforming Power Core Combiner drone-machine molds for limbs. :He comes with four prehistoric creature drone-limbs, redecos of the Dinobot drones. Each one has a square socket for a Power Core Combiner connection; when attached via the blue plugs on a Commander figure, the creatures automatically transform into a super-robot limb, and snap back to creature mode when disconnected. Despite the universal connector, each drone can only form one limb type (but can be swapped from left to right): :*'Cross-Ryu Drone' (Ankylosaurus) — Leg (Grimmaster's left) :*'Caesar-Ryu Drone' (Pachycephalosaurus) — Leg (Grimmaster's right) :*'Illumina III Drone' (Parasaurolophus) — Arm (Grimmaster's left) :*'Saber-Ryu Drone' (Dimetrodon) — Arm (Grimmaster's right) :The drones are all named after concepts from Victory, specifically Star Saber, Road Caesar,Landcross, and Jean Minakaze's Illumina II. :*''Kakuryū'' corresponds with 角竜, meaning "Horn Dinosaur". The term is used to refer to the ceratopsia suborder that includes''Triceratops''. :*Kakuryu's Tech Specs seem to mix him up with Goryu when describing the components of Dinoking that they form. While Goryu is incorrectly described as forming the combiner's head—actually Kakuryu's role—Kakuryu's listed abilities include the power to create earthquakes using Dinoking's foot, a piece included with Goryu's toy, not his. :*Kakuryu's character model brightens him up with some notable color changes that owe nothing to either his toy or that of his American predecessor Slog, including a distinctive golden torso and arms. :*The Victory anime depicted the Dinoforce members as carrying melee weapons, rather than the blasters the toys actually came with; Kakuryu carried an axe that could shoot blasts from its blade and handle, in addition to the wimpy, ineffective pistol he was seen with in both "The Brave Hero of the Universe - Star Saber" and "Explosion!! The Energy Base". Category:Characters Category:Dino Drones Team